worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Navy of the Centrality
The Centrality's Navy is in charge of defending Centralite territory from space, and thus receives the lion's share of the military budget. Order of Battle January 3400 5 Nova-class Dreadnoughts ($700x5=$3,500) 5 Stormfront-class Ultracarriers ($700x5=$3,500): 1,750 Hawk-class fighters and 350 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 10 Disruptor-class Battleships ($300x10=$3,000) 10 Tiger-class Supercarriers ($300x10=$3,000): 750 Hawk-class fighters and 150 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 20 Dragon-class Battlecruisers ($150x20=$3,000) 20 Thunder-class Battle Carriers ($150x20=$3,000): 375 Hawk-class fighters and 75 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 40 Thesus-class Cruisers ($70x40=$2,800) 40 Gallant-class Fleet Carriers ($70x40=$2,800): 175 Hawk-class fighters and 35 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 80 Schwartz-class Destroyers ($40x80=$3,200) 80 Outpost-class Light Carriers ($40x80=$3,200): 100 Hawk-class fighters and 20 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 160 Blitz-class Frigvettes ($20x160=$3,200) 160 Locust-class Escort Carriers ($20x160=$3,200): 50 Hawk-class fighters and 10 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 100 Hardshell-class Cutters ($5x100=$500) 1000 Shuttles (Zeta-class) ($50: 20 per $1) 450 Hyper-light Shuttles (Tetra-class) ($30: 15 per $1) Total carrier-borne fighters: 46,750. Total carrier-borne gunships: 9,350 Order of Battle January 3401 ﻿5 Nova-class Dreadnoughts ($700) 5 Stormfront-class Ultracarriers ($700): 1,750 Hawk-class fighters and 350 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 10 Disruptor-class Battleships ($300) 10 Tiger-class Supercarriers ($300): 750 Hawk-class fighters and 150 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 20 Dragon-class Battlecruisers ($150) 20 Thunder-class Battle Carriers ($150): 375 Hawk-class fighters and 75 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 46 Thesus-class Cruisers ($70) 46 Gallant-class Fleet Carriers ($70): 175 Hawk-class fighters and 35 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 80 Schwartz-class Destroyers ($40) 80 Outpost-class Light Carriers ($40): 100 Hawk-class fighters and 20 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 160 Blitz-class Frigvettes ($20) 160 Locust-class Escort Carriers ($20): 50 Hawk-class fighters and 10 Fireball-class gunboats per carrier. 100 Hardshell-class Cutters ($5) 1000 Shuttles (Zeta-class) ($50: 20 per $1) 450 Hyper-light Shuttles (Tetra-class) ($30: 15 per $1) Total carrier-borne fighters: 48,800. Total carrier-borne gunships: 9,560 Under Construction ﻿From 3400 x1 $700 Nova-class Dreadnought Construction finished Jul 3402, Fitting complete Apr 3403 x2 $300 Disruptor-class Battleships Construction finished Jun 3401, Fitting complete Dec 3401 x4 $150 Dragon-class Battlecruisers Construction finished Oct 3400, Fitting complete Feb 3401 x1 $700 Stormfront-class Ultracarrier Construction finished Jul 3402, Fitting complete Apr 3403 x2 $300 Tiger-class Supercarriers Construction finished Jun 3401, Fitting complete Dec 3401 x4 $150 Thunder-class Battle Carriers Construction finished Oct 3400, Fitting complete Feb 3401 From 3401 Warning: Potentially subject to change. x12 $40 Schwartz-class Destroyers Construction finished Apr. 3401, Trials complete May 3401 x24 $20 Blitz-class Frigvettes Construction finished Mar. 3401, Trials complete Apr. 3401 x12 $40 Outpost-class Light Carriers Construction finished Apr. 3401, Trials complete May 3401 x24 $20 Locust-class Escort Carriers Construction finished Mar. 3401, Trials complete Apr. 3401 x200 $5 Hardshell-class cutters Construction complete in February 3401 x1000 Zeta-class shuttles per week ($50: 20 per $1) x450 Tetra-class hyperlight shuttles per week ($30: 15 per $1) 'Post-March 3401 Mobilization Additions' x1 Disruptor-class Battleship '''($300) Building commenced Apr. 3401, Construction complete Oct. 3402, Trials finished Apr. 3403 x3 '''Thesus-class Cruisers ($70) Building commenced May 3401, Construction complete Sept. 3401, Trials finished Nov. 3401 x2 Gallant-class Fleet Carriers '($70) Building commenced May 3401, Construction complete Sept. 3401, Trials finished Nov. 3401 x1 '''Schwartz-class Destroyer '($40) Building commenced May 3401, Construction complete Aug. 3401, Trials finished Sept. 3401 x1 '''Outpost-class Light Carrier ($40) Building commenced May 3401, Construction complete Aug. 3401, Trials finished Sept. 3401 Category:Space Navy Category:Centrality